


Oka Ruto

by MiladyDeWinter (Techno_Queen)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, another drawing, there's a little bit of blood so be warned, this time it's oka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Queen/pseuds/MiladyDeWinter
Summary: Fanart of Oka Ruto





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colored version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to color it. Unfortunately I messed up her choker and I can’t go back and fix it (because I screwed up the file like the idiot I am) but I think the rest turned out well!

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago I started learning how to draw, and I've made pretty good progress! I'll be posting my better works on AO3, but for a complete summary of my drawing progress, you can visit my tumblr account: goddessoftechnology.tumblr.com


End file.
